What The Heck!
by GR and BC
Summary: ABANDONED
1. What the heck!

So yeah... My first time doing somethin' like this, nya. Please dont say anything bad in the reviews; if you even bother with reviewing, that is. Anywho, I only own a copy of Melee, and borrow Brawl from my brother's girl friend, nya. So, I do not own the production of the games.

~waffles~

|Friday after-noon, 12:20 p.m., at the scool, Cindy's pov|

'Ugh... Math is so boring!' I thought, glaring at my teacher, Mrs. Daners . 'I hate you...' I tuned the teacher out, writing in my journal. 'I ho-' My train of thought was cut off by a loud bell, but not the one to signal the change of classes. 'Isn't that the bell for a tornado?' I seen everyone going out of the class quickly, and followed. The teacher told me to go back into the classroom, though, seeing as therewasnt any room left in the hallways.

"Well my Jashin, if I get killed, you're gettin' sued," I mumbled towards her under my breath, walking back into the room, sitting in the closet. I heard the tornado outside, ut it sounded like it was right beside me. I looked to my side and seen a portal-like-thing. 'What the heck?' I quickly got out of the closet, got my bookbag that had absolutely no school stuff in it, and went back in the closet. 'Should I go in the portal, or stay in the closet? The closet that is cramped and stuffy... Portal it is~!' You see, I loved adventure, so either way it would've been the portal.

I stepped through the portal. And onto... Grass. 'Grass? What the shiz? I wanted it to be something more intere-' My thoughts were cut off yet again. But not by a bell. This time, they were cut off by Roy. **The** Roy. The Roy off of the Super Smash Brothers series. 'Oh my Jashin...' I stared at him, intranced.

"Uhh... Who are you? And why're you staring at me?" He asked.

"Uhumm... Y'see.. I was staring at you because you're like one of the awesomest people I've ever heard of... And I am Cindy..."

"How have you heard of me? I don't know you..." He narrowed his eyes at me, unsheathing his sword.

"Hey!" Another voice. My head snapped over to where it came from. It was Ike.

'Oh my friggin Jashin...'

"Who is she?" Ike asked Roy while motioning to me.

"Well, she says her name is Cindy; but she apparently knows who I am, and I don't know how..." Roy narrowed his eyes at me again, holding his sword up.

"Hey, hey! No fighting a swordskid when she doesnt have her- Whaaa! Cheeze its! I didn't bri- Oh wait..." I looked into my bookbag and pulled out my sword. It was adjustable. I carried it everywhere; including school. "Hah!" I made it go to it's full length, grinning happily.

"You're... weird." Ike dead-panned.

"I'm not weird! I'm just random!"

"Then your crazy" Roy stated.

"I'm not crazy, either! Just insane!" And that's when my soul left me.

"Who are you?" Master Hand's voice boomed, making me let out a startled scream.

"U-um, I-I am Cindy, s-sir," I stuttered. I mean seriously, who wouldn't get scared if Master Hand came up behind them, asking them who thay were in his loud voice?

"Ah, then it worked."

"Whaaaaa?"

"Th-this is **the** girl you assigned to be Roy's partner from now on?" Ike asked MH. (A/N: Master Hand shall be known as MH from now on, seeing as it'll take a bit for me to actually type out his name.)

I stood there, confused.

"Welcome to the world of the Smashers, Cindy," MH said, motioning to a huge mansion and other stuff far away.

"Oh my friggin Jashin..." I said, shocked. I mean, who **wouldn't **be? This was the world of Melee and Brawl all in one!

"Roy, please, show Miss Cindy around."

"Yes sir," Roy said, turning toward me again. "Follow me, Cindy-san."

I nodded. I couldn't speak; I thought I would just stutter or say something wrong. He started walking, and I followed him to where he was going, a mansion.

"Master Hand probably called all of the Smashers to the main hall for a meeting. That meeting being the arrival of you. Everyone has been waiting, y'know." He said.

"R-really?" I stammered. I was going to meet **all** of the Smashers? At the **same time**? Oh my flucking Jashin!

~waffles~

I'm gonna leave it as a cliff hanger, nya. Yeah, I'm that harsh. Get used to it. But seriously, guys. R&R, please? You'll get cookie dough, nya~!


	2. Lyly's here!

Okay, I have finally had time to create another chapter, nya. Thanks to the one peron who reviewed and added to their watch list~ And the other person who did that, too~ Anywho, disclaimer: I do not own the Super Smash Brothers series. On with the story, possibly~

~waffles~

_ Recap of last time: "Master Hand probably called all of the Smashers to the main hall for a meeting. That meeting being the arrival of you. Everyone has been waiting, y'know." He said._

_"R-really?" I stammered. I was going to meet __**all**__ of the Smashers? At the __**same time**__? Oh my flucking Jashin! _

|Friday late afternoon, Cindy's pov, at the Smash mansion's main hall|

I was standing beside Roy in the main hall, looking at all of the Smashers, as they were studying me. It kind of made me extremely nervous, very shy, and more self-consious about being in public, even though the only part of my body that could be seen was my hands... well, the tips of my fingers.

I was currently wearing what I normally wore. A Slipknot hoodie with the nonagram symbol on it, under that a Death the Kid t-shirt that had guns on it, pure black jeans that I ripped up at some parts myself and sewn on randon band logos, black 'n' red tennis shoes, and fingerless gloves that are dark violet. I know, a lot of black, huh? And dark colors, too, but still, mostly black. I also have piercings on the top of my ear, the middle, and my ear lobe on both ears, and snake bite piercings on the place just below my lower lip (A/N: Seriously, idk what the heck it's called xD).

"Uhh.. Y-yo...?" I said hesitantly, letting my head fall and, pulling my hood over my head more, sighed slightly. 'Why am I here..? Couldn't it have been someone else that had to come here for something?' I thought, staring at the floor nervously.

A lot of people said hello back in different ways. Some had replied back with "Yo', some "Hello", and a few others said "Hi".

"Hey.. why do you seem so much.. more shy now than earlier..?" Roy asked me quietly so no one else could hear.

I didn't say anything; just kept quiet. I didn't want him, nor anyone else to know that I didn't really do well when a lot of people watched me. Or that I'm just not used to talking to a lot of people...

_Timeskip_

|Saturday morning, 6 a.m., Cindy's pov|

'Gaahhh... Why do I have to be trained today...? Why can' it be tomorrow...? Or even Monday!' I thought to myself. A knock on the door startled me, and I jumped up and went over to open it, making sure Roy was still sleeping.

The reason I was in Roy's room was because everyone had a roommate execpt him, and he was my guardian for the time being, even though I didn't need one.

Opening the door, I seen Ike and Marth.

"Yes...?" I trailed off, looking at them confusedly, rubbing my eyes slightly. I was still extremely tired.

"Roy not awake yet?" Marth asked. I shook my head.

"He can sleep forever..." Ike mumbled, shaking his head and sighing.

"Training time...?" I asked, blinking slightly and somewhat knowingly. They both nodded, and I just sighed.

"Roy will catch up with us later. Right now we need to cover the basics and find out your fighting style and what weapon your most compatible with," Marth said. I nodded and followed them to the training room to get a few hours of training.

|Ike's pov|

'Wow... Isn't she just beautiful...?' I thought to myself, glancing at Cindy. 'Wait... What did I just think? I can't fall in love with her! I just... Can I...?'

"Hey Ike, are you okay...?" Cindy's voice came to my ears. Her sweet, melodic voice... 'Stop it! Stop thinking like that, Ike!'

"Yeah... I'm okay... Just lost in thought is all," I replied, looking straight ahead of the three of us.

"Okay..." She said, and I don't know what she did after that.

|Roy's pov|

I yawned slightly, opening my eyes. I sat up and looked around the room, not seeing Cindy. 'Where the heck is she?' I thought to myself, getting slightly panicked. Then I remembered the time Ike and Marth said that they were going to be here to get her and I looked at the clock, seeing the time read 7:00 a.m.

'Dang it... I woke up an hour late!' I groaned, falling back on my bed. Why wasn't I woken up?

I got out of bed and quickly got dressed. After that, I walked out of my now shared room and went to the cafateria to get something to eat.

|Cindy's pov, in the cafateria|

'Wow... why didn't we get breakfeast **before** we started training in the first place...?' I thought to myself, getting a few pieces of fruit and a small carton of milk for breakfeast. I went to where Ike and Marth told me to sit and wait for them.

"Hey," A familiar voice came to my ears,"mind if I sit beside you?" It was Red's (A/N: PKMN Trainer shall be known in this story as Red :p) voice.

"Uhh... sure...?" I said hesitantly, not really used to actually sitting with people i don't really know. Actually, I'm only used to sitting beside my cousin, Ly. He was the only person who would even talk to me, actually.

Ike sat down across from me, and beside Marth, who just decided to join me and Red.

"So, Cindy, did you sleep well last night?" Marth asked me, trying to start a conversation. I nodded, nibbling on a pineapple slice.

"Hmm... I wonder how Ly-ly's been doing..." I mombled to myself, still nibbling on the pineapple slice. 'Hey! Where the heck am I?' A voice rang in my head, making me jump slightly. "That... what the heck...?" I murmured, startled.

"Who's Ly-ly? And what do you mean by that?" Red asked me.

"Uhh... can I..." I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried again. "Can someone take me outside for a second...?"

"I will," Roy's voice came to my ears and I jumped slightly, not realizing he was there. He sat his plate down on the table and held his hand out to me. I hesitantly took it, and, standing up, followed him to the door in the cafateria that leads to outside.

"So why'd ya wanna come out here?" Roy asked me, still holding my hand. I looked at his hand and blushed an unnoticeable pink, tugging at my hand slightly and glancing around. He realized the slight tug and quickly took his hand away, mumbling a quiet apology.

"It's okay..." I mumbled, spotting a familier person in familier clothes with familier dark-ish brown hair that has very little blond in it. "L-ly-ly...!" I called quietly.

"Wha...?" His voice was faint and he started looking around him, not spotting me or Roy. "I swear I just heard Cincin..."

I laughed quietly to myself and dashed off, leaving Roy to stand in his place, dumbfounded.

"Ly-ly...!" I yelled in my normally quiet-ish voice, glomping him.

"Wah!" He fell backwards and I sat up, sitting on his abdomen. "Cincin! Don't do that! Where the heck are we, anyways?" He yelled, not able to contain his laughter and happiness. I started laughing with him.

"Dude! You won't believe where we are when I tell you! You'll just say that I'm just dreaming or something!" My voice was almost as loud as his right then because I was laughing too hard to talk normally.

"Hah! From what I've seen, I doubt it! I've been to the world of Naruto before, remember! I was kidnapped by the friggin Akatsuki!"

"I remember that~!" I said, getting over my laughter to where it was a quiet chuckle.

"Uhh... Cindy-san, who is this?" Roy's voice came to my ears.

"Holy... Is that Roy? Like, **the **Roy? The one that definitely tops Mustang?" Ly asked me, looking me straight in the eyes. Well, eye technically, seeing as my right eye was covered by my Iwagakure head band.

"Eheh... yep..." I said, getting off of my cousin, allowing him to stand up. "Roy, this is my cousin, Ly-ly. But everyone always calls him Ly~"

"It's nice to meet you, Ly," Roy said, holding his hand out. Ly replied with, "Right back at ya" and shook his hand.

"So... Introductions done, how about we get back to breakfeast and then my training?" I asked. Roy nodded while Ly looked at me slightly skeptically.

I explained the situation to him and he nodded. Then we all went back to the cafateria, knowing that all three of us would have to explain this to MH.

~waffles~

Yay~ A longer chapter~ So, how was it~? Please tell me in your reviews, nya~ R&R~ If ya wanna oneshot or a story made especially for you and a character of this series or Naruto right now, please tell me and I will make it as soon as I can~ See ya next time, nya~!


	3. Tiredness, randomness, and dogtraining?

_Okay... I will post Ly's and Cindy's information on my profile page, nya... Eheh, so... I just came up with the wild idea that some other kids from our world gets teleported into the Smashers world, all by different ways, and some... in different forms. So... I will also put their information on my profile page, too, nya. ^^; On with the story...?_

**~waffles~**

Tiredness, randomness, and dog-training?

_Recap of last time: I explained the situation to him and he nodded. Then we all went back to the cafateria, knowing that all three of us would have to explain this to MH._

|Ly's pov, in the cafateria, at the table after getting some breakfest|

"So... how am I half dog? And how did I get here again?" I asked Cindy, studying her carefully, making sure she was gonna tell the truth.

"To be honest, Ly-ly," she paused, swallowing a grape, and continued, "I have no idea about either of those questions."

I glanced at her plate and seen it almost cleaned off, other than juice from the fruits. "Uhh... did she have pineapple, by any chance...?" I asked hesitantly, looking at my cousin/best friend warily.

"Yeah... why?" Roy asked. I looked at him, slight horror and panic written on my face.

"She goes... a-a bit... _insane_... when she's had some pineapple... How many did she have...?" I asked my other question, already reaching into my pocket for my handcuffs. The only reason I had them... was for whenever Cindy had pineapples. She always got extremely hyper and would just... bounce around. Off of everything. Even people. Unless she had restraints.

"Uhm... about... 4 or 5 slices..." Roy stated, glancing at Cindy. She was already hopping up and down in her seat.

"Cindy... calm down..." I instructed, slowly and unnoticeably reaching for her wrists.

"But Ly-Ly! I don't want to!" She whined, eating another grape, seeming even more hyper-ish than before.

I grabbed her wrists and handcuffed her to me, and kept telling her to calm down. She kept refusing.

"Ly-Ly~" She said in a sing-song voice. I looked at her curiously. Then, my left dog ear was tugged on slightly, making me glare at her slightly.

"I had to~" She said in the same voice.

I just sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Yo, Roy..." I started, making him look at me curiously. "Where does my cousin sleep right now? Cindy needs to rest right now... or she'll _literally_ **bounce** off the walls..."

"Uhh... she sleeps in the other bed, in my room..." He said, trailing off. "But, it's only-" he checked the clock on the wall "-8 a.m.! She still has a lot of training to do!" He said, slightly shocked at the time.

"Dude! Do you _want_ her to almost trash the whole Smash mansion from having a bit of pineapple slices? And do you _want _to _possibly_ have to clean up the mess she _accidently_ made? And, she won't even remember she did it when she comes back to Earth from Altea (A/N: haha, I had to put that, nya xD anyways, tell me if I spelt it right, please!) !" I exclaimed.

"Fine, fine," Roy said, getting up. He took Cindy's now-blank paper plate and threw it and his own away, me following him.

He took me to what was supposedly his and Cindy's shared room and I un-cuffed myself from my cousin. Roy took her inside the room and a few minutes later, came back out.

"She's asleep," he stated boredly. I nodded and asked if I could be trained, my dog ears twitching slightly. Roy nodded, and so, we trained.

_Timeskip_

|Roy's pov, 7:00 p.m.|

I went back to the room I now shared. When I opened it though, I _didn't_ see Cindy, and _that_ by itself made me look just... blank.

'Where could she be now...?' I thought to myself, sighing. So, I just wandered around, hoping to run into her.

When I finally found her, she was sitting in the living room, talking with Ike, Marth, and a few other Smashers, including the rest of the swordsmen.

"Aww, you're so cute~" She said, cuddling Pikachu. She looked so innocent, which made me almost smile.

"Pikaaa~ Pika pikachu~" Pikachu replied, rubbing his head on her cheek. She smiled brightly, noticed me, and waved.

"Yo, Roy," she said, still smiling and cuddling the small mouse Pokemon.

"Hey..." I replied, trailing off. I had no idea why, but I felt slightly jealous of Pikachu. 'Why do I feel that way...?' The question kept going through my head, and I couldn't answer it.

|Cindy's pov|

Hmm, I wonder what's up with Roy... He seems more... hesitant? I didn't know.

"Hey, Pit, I've been wondering this for... a while," I started. He looked at me curiously and said "Go on," and I did, "Do you worship anyone else _other_ then Palutena?"

He looked... hesitant and thoughtful. "Well..." he started, "I don't know, actually. All I _do _know is that Palutena was the first person I worshipped, and I havent bothered with any other god or goddess." He finished.

I nodded and yawned slightly, snuggling the yellow mouse that was resting in my arms.

"Tired?" Roy's voice came to my ears, and I nodded slightly. "Come on, then..." He said, motioning to the door to the hallway. I got up, wobbling on my feet slightly. I carefully sat Pikachu in the seat i was previously sitting in and followed Roy to our room.

I stifled another yawn and rubbed my eyes. Roy opened the room door for me, and I walked in and thanked him. "Anytime," he had said. I lied down on my bed and fell asleep in almost an instant.

Boy, was _I _sure in for a surprise in the morning.

**~waffles~**

_Hahaha! Done! In record time for me, too! The other people haven't came in yet because Ly just came in last chapter, if you were wondering, nya. ^^; So, I thought, 'Why not space the intrances out by a chapter or two?' But, since I can't really come up with any ideas for my own OC's right now, and only a few... Could you, my wonderfully awesomely epic reviewers, send in OC's for me, nya? All I need is one OC for the next chapter, but send in like... one to two OC's. ^^ That way I can keep up with them, but I need to have a maximum to the OC's... So I shall only have about 3 OC's right now, and if my story isn't finished by then, I will request for more, nya. :3 Please R&R! And now, the OC information list thingamabober x3 :_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Eye/hair color:**_

_**Appearence (I know this ****should**** include the eye and hair color, but I just wanted it seperate ^^;):**_

_**Animal form (if they have one):**_

_**Fighting style (weapon if they use one):**_

_**Element (same with the weapon thing):**_

_**Backstory:**_

_**How they get teleported:**_

_**Who they like (anyone ****but**** Roy :3 seriously, including MH and CH (Crazy Hand)):**_

_**Other information (like, their nicknames, their final smash, stuff like that, ya know, nya?):**_

_And... I think I corvered everything I'd need, nya! And now, one more time! R&R everyone! It would be extremely appreciated, nya! I'll try to update as soon as I will be able to! See ya next time~!_


	4. Finally trained some & a shadowy visitor

_Finnaly! I stole my laptop, Toshi, back from my sister, nya! I finally have time to update! Yahooo! Anywho~ I don't own the production of the Super Smash Bros. Series, nya! On with the story!_

**~waffles~**

Finally trained some and a new shadowy visitor?

_Recap of last time: I stifled another yawn and rubbed my eyes. Roy opened the room door for me, and I walked in and thanked him. "Anytime," he had said. I lied down on my bed and fell asleep in almost an instant. Boy, was I sure in for a surprise in the morning._

|Cindy's pov, in the morning|

I yawned slightly, sitting up in my bed.

"Mornin', Cindy-san," Roy's voice caught my ears. When did he wake up? "Ready to train?" I looked at him, and seen that he already had his armor on.

"Yeah... sure..." I stifled a yawn. "After breakfeast?"

"Finnee... But we're gonna be training you double time today."

"Why?"

"You didn't even train yesterday! Even Ike and Marth said you should train double time today!"

"Fine, fine! Just be quieter.."

"Fine."

We walked to the cafeteria in silence. Though it wasn't an akward silence... more of a peaceful one.

When we got to the food place thing as I liked to call it, even though Roy always corrected me on that, we got our food and sat at the table we sat at yesterday.

"Pichu pichu!" I heard Pichu say from a different table. It looked like Jigglypuff was taking his food again...

'What's wrong with that fluff ball Pokemon thing? It doesn't need to mess with Pichu!' I thought to myself. Hmm... "Hey Roy, what would happen if I messed with Jigglypuff? Like, took her (A/N: or is Jigglypuff a dude, nya? I dunno :/) _away_ from Pichu?"

"Well... Jigglypuff would possibly get angry? I dunno."

"You. Are. Useless!" I said, getting up and going to where Jigglypuff and Pichu were.

"Jigglypuff jiggly!" Jigglypuff laughed at Pichu. That wasn't very nice... Jigglypuff needs to pick on someone it's own size.

"Jigglypuff, you do know that isn't very nice, correct?" I inquired in a stern tone. Jigglypuff looked at me, then Pichu, then back at me.

"Jigglypuff jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff complained.

"I don't care if Pichu beat you in a brawl. Give Pichu his food back," I started, then reached into my pocket for something that was there since I first came to this world, "and I'll give you a cookie."

"... Jiggly, puff," It said, giving Pichu back his food. Pichu hugged me, and I gave Jigglypuff the cookie.

I got Pichu to let go of me and went back to sit beside Roy, Marth and Ike now at the table, as well as Ly.

"Yo yo, Ly-ly," I said, smirking for only reasons I would know.

"Yo yo, Cincin. What up with the smirk?" He inquired, taking a bit of his pancake.

"Nothing~ Just remembered something I can use as blackmail!" I said cheerfully. He almost choked on his pancake, but managed not to.

"It better not be the time I said_ that_..." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Mebbe it is, mebbe it ain't!" I said cheerfully again, sitting down and eating my waffle faster than Sonic speed without choking. Ike, Marth, and Roy were looking at me like: O.o.

"How'd you do that without choking?" Marth asked, looking at me, my now-empty plate that only had syrup on it, then back at me.

"I love waffles~" I replied, looking back at them like: :3. Ly looked at me like 'shut up'. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Do you _want_ me to cut your tongue off? I mean, I _have _scissors with me..." He trailed off. I put my tongue back in my mouth then turned to the three FE characters.

"Can we train now? Please please pleeaaasseeee?" I asked quickly.

"_Someone's _pretty eager to start training today," Roy said, finishing off his food.

"And I wanna leave the food place thing!" I whined.

He just sighed, deciding _not _to correct me.

|In the training hall thing, Roy's pov|

Well, Marth, Ike, and I finally get to train her. Finally...

"Well?" She inquired. I looked at her quizically. "Gah, what weapon do I use? I'm pretty good at hand-to-hand combat, and using a sword. Speaking of swords..." She said, trailing off. I raised an eyebrow when she snapped her fingers.

She reached into her leg-pocket and pulled out her adjustable sword.

'I forgot she had that...' I thought to myself. Then we started training.

|After about three to four hours of super intense training, still Roy's pov|

"C'mon! Give me an actual challenge! I'll take all three of you on at the same time!" Cindy yelled, panting slightly from the intense training.

"You wouldn't be able to handle all three of us at once!" Ike yelled.

"Really! Wow, I didn't know that!" She yelled back wih sarcasm dripping off of her voice. "I could take on Master Hand and defeat him with only a couple moves!"

"Yeah right!" Ike yelled back. He looked slightly mad at being called weak indirectly. Though that also ment that she was saying Marth and I were weak, too...

"Alright. We will all fight you, at the same time," I said. Marth looked at me like I was stupid. I gave him a slight glare.

"Then give me everything you've got!" She yelled.

|Another few three to four hours later, Cindy's pov|

I just had to play with 'em. Get them tired and practically defenseless... Then attack. I won, which would've been obvious.

"Wow, you're strong," Ike said breathlessly.

"I know I am," I replied, smiling proudly.

After a few minutes of chatting and resting, getting some water because our throats were dry, we all went to the main hall to see what MH wanted, seeing as he sent Link to come and get us four.

"What'cha want, Mastah Handy Manny?" I asked, remembering a tv show I had used to watch. It was called Handy Manny.

"Don't call me that!" MH's voice boomed. I winced slightly, rubbing my ears.

"Fine, fine... Don't get your fingers in a knot!" I yelled, making some of the others laugh at what I said while others chukled, smirked a little, or did nothing.

MH gave me a finger glare, which was... kinda cool, kinda freaky. I mean, how can you _glare_ with your fingers?

"Why'd you call us here?" Red asked aloud. Everyone else started asking that as well, but was silenced by MH.

"Well... I have called everyone here today to say that..." he trailed off, trying to word what he was saying.

"Well?" A lot of the Smashers apparently wanted to go ahead and eat dinner, take a shower or a bath, then go to sleep. Apparently everyone had been battling in teams to train for the upcoming tournament in a month, is what Roy told me.

"Someone has been sneaking around outside the Smash mansion. And it isn't anyone good, for sure," MH spoke.

'Hmm... was it like that shadow I seen yesterday when Roy took me outside to see if Ly was really here?' I thought to myself. The figure, by what I remembered, was just like a shadow. Dark, all I could make out was that it, in fact, was a guy.

"This guy... is targeting one of us. The one that seen him sneaking about... The one that is the most important right now, and who needs to be protected with our lives." Is he talking about me? Apparently so, since he had turned to me, making everyone else turn to look at me as well.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"Have you seen this person sneaking around?" MH asked me. I nodded.

"Just yesterday, sir. When Roy took me outside to see if my cousin-" I nodded towards Ly "- was really here."

"What did he look like?"

"All I could see was a shadow, sir," I said like I was a soldier in the military.

"Hmm..." MH 'hmm'-ed. "You will be under survallience twenty-four/seven, got it?" He said.

"Yessir... Except for when I am supposed to do stuff in private, sir." I nodded, still talking like a soldier.

"Okay. From here on in, one person shall be assigned to make sure you are protected. It has to be someone powerful..."

"Powerful people can be defeated. It's about the stradegy and how well the mind works is how to defeat your enemy, no matter how strong," Ly said, gripping his baseball bat tightly. "I would kill off anyone who would hurt my cousin. No matter the consequences. Unless they're her friends... I would just torture them with her consent." He smiled with slightly sadistically, slightly protectively.

"Very well. Whenever Roy is doing something like in a brawl or something, you shall protect her. But when both you _and_ Roy aren't around..." MH started, "Pit will be the one who will protect her."

"Okay." Ly nodded.

"Do you have that too, Cindy?" MH questioned me.

"Sir, yes, sir!" I saluted.

"At ease, soldier," MH said, giving a weird hand-chuckle-thing.

Then we all ate dinner, took a shower or a bath, and then went to bed.

|In Roy and Cindy's room, 3rd pov|

"Hey, Roy..." Cindy said, trailing off, mezerized by the stars of the night sky, as well as the almost full moon. In a few days... it would be full, complete.

"Yeah, Cindy-san...?" Roy yawned, turning on his bed to face her. The shine of the moon was splashed on her face; Roy blushed an extremely light pink.

'She looks beautiful...' Roy thought. 'Wait... What? What did I just think! Whay did I even think that!' He started taking deep breaths to calm himself, and it worked.

"What are the stars to you?" She inquired, not looking away from the window.

"Well... to me, stars are just... different. They are all unique, just like humans."

"That's kinda the same for me... But have you ever thought of what a star _truely_ means to you?"

"Well... no, it never crossed my mind." Roy stifled another yawn.

"In my personal point of view, stars are just snowflakes."

"Snowflakes?"

"Yeah, how all snowflakes are different, have their own pattern. Their own _unique_, uncopyable pattern..."

"Now that I think about it... stars are like snowflakes."

"Mhm... Snowflakes even give off this shine that always makes me think of stars, and vise-versa..." This time it was Cindy who stifled a yawn.

"How about we go ahead 'n go to sleep?" Roy asked, curling up under his blankets.

"In a second... Where is my bag?"

"I put by your bed when you first came here."

She looked beside her bed, seeing her black, anime-stickered bookbag. She nodded at Roy in thanks and he nodded back in a you're welcome. Cindy opened her bookbag and pulled out her blanket who she named Ken.

"Ken...~" She said tiredly and yawned, snuggling her black blanket that has the symbol for 'love' and 'death' in the center, looking blood-stained, but it was only red patches of the blanket.

"You _named_ your _blanket_...?"

"I name almost-" She stifled a yawn "- all of my inanimate objects..."

Cindy curled up on top of the blankets on the bed, covering up with her own blanket that her brother had given to her when she was only three years old. Even now, she still sleeps with the blanket, never leaving home without it.

Roy smiled gently, falling asleep after making sure Cindy was aslepp.

|Ike and Ly's shared room, 15 minutes before Cindy and Roy go to sleep, still 3rd pov|

"Hmm..." Ly 'hmm'-ed. Ike was asleep, so all he could do was go to sleep himself... but he wasn't all that tired. He sighed slightly and pulled out his phone, an iPhone, and started listening to Aerosmith's Dude (Looks Like a Lady) to get him to go to sleep. He listened to it for a few minutes, then got bored.

He started looking through the songs on his iPhone, trying to find one that would get him to sleep. He found one that he normally accidently fell asleep to: Move Along by The All-American Rejects. He started playing the song, leaving it on repeat. He started nodding off. A few minutes later, about five minutes, he fell asleep, still listening to the song.

**~waffles~**

_Done! And the songs Move Along and Dude (Looks Like a Lady) obviously don't belong to me, nya! The first song mentioned in the story is owned by Aerosmith and the one near the end is owned by The All-American Rejects! I have also finally decided to set it to annonymous reviews for reasons of I don't know why, nya! Anywho, the OC thing is still up if anyone wants to send in an OC! Here is the information form again, because I am gonna put another OC in the next chapter!_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Eye/hair color:**

**Appearence (I know this **_**should**_** include the eye and hair color, but I just wanted it seperate ^^;):**

**Fighting style (weapon if they use one):**

**Element (same with the weapon thing):**

**Backstory:**

**How they get teleported:**

**Who they like (anyone **_**but**_** Roy :3 seriously, including MH and CH (Crazy Hand)):**

**Other information (like, their nicknames, their final smash, stuff like that, ya know, nya?)**

_Remember to R&R, nya! :D Reviews make me happy, rating make me _really_ happy! So please R&R or this story'll be gone! D:_


	5. The mystery guy is

_Okay... Well, I don't really have anything to say right now, nya . But I do need to mention, a fan of this fic, SuperSmashGirlBB, wanted me to kinda elaborate on how Cindy won agaisnt the three FE characters, so that's mainly what this chapter's about. Other than finding out something, nya :/ So, I don't own the SSB series. If I did, some things would be changed. Anywho, on with the story, nya._

** ~waffles~**

The mystery guy is...

_Recap of last time: He started looking through the songs on his iPhone, trying to find one that would get him to sleep. He found one that he normally accidently fell asleep to: Move Along by The All-American Rejects. He started playing the song, leaving it on repeat. He started nodding off. A few minutes later, about five minutes, he fell asleep, still listening to the song._

|12:05 a.m., 3rd pov, with the mystery guy|

'Why did I have to be sent?' The mystery guy, who we shall name Mystery for now, thought to himself while sneaking around. He yawned, starting to think that going to sleep would be a great idea.

"I'll have to continue my job in the morning..." He mumbled to himself, going into the woods and climbing into a well-hidden spot in a tree that wasn't to far from the mansion.

"Just wait, Ciyori, you'll figure out who I am very soon..." He whispered into the night before falling asleep.

|5:45 a.m., Cindy's pov|

I yawned slightly, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I glanced at the clock: 5:45 a.m.

'Why do I get up this early sometimes?' I mentally asked myself, getting out of bed. I got my bookbag and went into the bathroom, quickly changing then brushing my teeth with my toothbrush that I had in a plastic bag in my bookbag. Then, I brushed my hair.

I exited the bathroom at exactly 6 in the morning. Looking at Roy, I wondered if I should wake him up.

'Well... I do wanna know what happens when he wakes up. Hopefully not like me when I'm woken up on the weekends,' I thought to myself, making a :/ face. 'Time to wake Roy up! He needs to get up earlier anyways.' I sighed slightly, shaking my head.

I walked over to Roy's bed and started proding his cheek. "Roy, wake up," I stated blankly. He shifted in his sleep, turning over. "Wake up, Roy." I started getting slightly annoyed.

"Hnnggg..." Roy mumbled.

"Get up, Roy! Before I make you get up!" I raised my voice slightly; he put his pillow over his head.

"Jus' a few more minutes..." He mumbled.

"Nein1. Get up."

"I don' wanna..."

"Oh well! Get up!" I started trying to pull him out of his bed, and fail miserably. "Mein gott2! You're heavy, Roy!"

"Hngg... Be quiet..."

"Get. Up. Now."

"... No."

"Roy..." I put my hand on his side. I felt him squirm slightly. "Get. Up. Before I push you."

"F-fine..." He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Why do I ave to get up right now?"

"Because I want you to. Now go get dressed so we can get in some practice before breakfeast," I said, chuckling lightly as he got up, got his clothes, and went into the bathroom.

I smirked slightly to myself, going ahead and getting to the trainign room. 'I wonder if he, Ike, and Marth'll let me train against someone else,' I thought, pondering on all of the tough brawlers, and ones who had hidden potential. 'Hmm... Link would be a good fighter, but so would Fox...'

I opened the door to the training room, stepping inside. I leaned on the wall, closing my eyes and taking a short nap.

|In Cindy's mind, 3rd pov|

Music was playing, just random, jumbled tunes in the back of her head... Including tracks from different video games.

"It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp, there's no excape for me- it wants my soul, it wants my heart! No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream, or maybe it's inside of me- stop this monster!"

That song was the main one playing in her head, Monster by Skillet. She didn't know why she was attracted to that song... because she didn't remember. Cindy couldn't remember anything since she was only 9 years old...

|Out of Cindy's mind, 'Mystery's pov|

'Why is Ciyori by herself? That hand thing said that someone was supposed to be with her at all times!' I thought to myself angrily. 'By Lord, if no one comes in that room to stay with her, if my name isn't Makaro D. Ferek, I will take her from this mansion!'

I glared inside the room, and seen the door open. Stopping my glaring, I seen that it was one of the people assigned to protect her.

"That's right..." I mumbled to myself, knowing that someone should've went there with her in the first place.

|3rd person pov|

So, now that we know that 'Mystery's name is Makaro D. Ferek, let's see what Roy's reaction is going to be...

Inside the training room, Roy was looking quite pissed at Cindy for leaving the room without anyone to protect her, even though he knew she could protect herself.

'Her strength is just unbelievable...' He thought, staring at the girl who was leaning on the wall, clearly taking a nap. 'How could she defeat me, Marth, and Ike? And at the same time, too!'

_**~FlAsHbAcK~**_

_"C'mon! Give me an actual challenge! I'll take all three of you on at the same time!" Cindy yelled, panting slightly from the intense training. _

_ "You wouldn't be able to handle all three of us at once!" Ike yelled._

_ "Really! Wow, I didn't know that!" She yelled back wih sarcasm dripping off of her voice. "I could take on Master Hand and defeat him with only a couple moves!"_

_ "Yeah right!" Ike yelled back. He looked slightly mad at being called weak indirectly. Roy realized that meant that she was calling him weak, and apparently Marth realized that too, but didn't care. _

_"Alright. We will all fight you, at the same time," Roy said, making Marth look at him like he was stupid. Roy just gave him a slight glare._

_"Then give me everything you've got!" Cindy yelled. She seemed confident... very confident._

_Ike charged at her, his sword drawn, aiming for her arm with her sword in it... and she blocked it._

_'Holy- How couls she block that?' Roy thought to himself, Marth attacking her next. She dodged him, slashing at Ike, who blocked her attack. _

_Roy was the next to run in. He started slashing at her multiple times, sometimes hitting her, sometimes being blocked or dodged. _

_'How can she even stand up with all of us attacking her? She shouldn't even remember how to fight!' Marth, Ike, and Roy thought simultaniously, even though they didn't know they thought that at the same time._

_"Just give up! I'm gonna be the victor in the end!" Cindy yelled confidently. _

_"Never!" Ike yelled back, knocking her sword out of her hand. "We're the ones wh- What?" He yelled, shocked._

_"I thought I wouldn't have to use this..." Cindy mumbled to herself, holding her javalin at mid-arm length._

_She started blocking the three swordsmen's attacks rapidly, and they started panting, their attacks faltering and getting weaker. _

_'Now's my chance!' The girl knocked the swords away from the three men, spinning her javalin in her hands. "I win~"_

_Roy, Ike, and Marth were stunned. They didn't know _how_ she could defeat them. She lost her memory when she was nine! Did they erase her _whole_ memory? Or just keep it to where she still knew how to fight?_

_"Wow, you're strong," Ike had said breathlessly._

_"I know I am," The happy and not-so-tired female replied. _

_After the four rested a bit while chatting, letting themselves catch their breaths and getting some water for their throats, Link came in the room, requesting that they come to the main hall for a meeting._

_**~EnD fLaShBaCk~**_

Roy tapped Cindy's shoulder, waking her up successfully.

"Time to get to training, remember?" He asked. The girl only nodded, and they got to training.

**~waffles~**

_So? How was it~? I think it was pretty good, nya. Seeing as I kept being interrupted by a friend, forgot for a bit, this started bugging me, I forgot what i was even typing about, and a lot of other stuff :/ So yeah, you know the drill. R&R, and I'm still accepting OC's. Makaro D. Ferek, his information shall be posted later. The OC informationg thingy will be on the last chapter and the one before it, obviously, nya. So, yeah... R&R._


	6. A prank,a pissed plumber,& pitiful Peach

_Sooo... How is everyone tonight/today, nya? Good, bad, inbetween? That's gre- okay, done with that... random bit from lack of sleep. Anyways, nothn' really interesting to say, nya. My claimer for this story is that I dis-dis-disown all of my former disclaimers from the other chapters. If you want to know what that means, then I suggest going back to elementary school._

**~waffles~**

A prank, a pissed plumber, and a pitiful Peach 

_Recap of last time: Roy tapped Cindy's shoulder, waking her up successfully. "Time to get to training, remember?" He asked. The girl only nodded, and they got to training._

|Cindy's pov, after training|

'Hmm... what to do, what to do...' I thought boredly, my facial expression showing my emotions.

"You're bored, aren't you." Roy asked - well, more like stated.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked.

"Just asking, sheesh..."

"Hmm... I'll meet up with ya later, Roy!" I said excitedly, an idea forming in my head. 'I'm gonna get someone pissed now, ne~?' I thought to myself evilly, laughing my mental-evil laugh. That's because Roy was here, and he wouldn't know why I was laughing.

"Why?"

"I wanna go hang around with some people!" I ran off before he could ask for a real answer.

|Outside where Ly was found in Ch. 2, I think...|

I snickered to myself evilly. 'This is perfect! They aren't even expecting it!' I thought to myself, grinning widely.

I nodded to my assistant: Ly. He and I always did pranks together, and this was no different time. If it was, and I was doing the prank by myself on Peach, then me and Ly would know that the apocolypse is coming earlier than expected.

"Ready, Frostbite?" He asked quietly, using my 'codename', a.k.a. a nickmane he gave me because of my cold attitude towards some of the people at our old school. And because I bite people... yeaaahhhh...

"Ready, Dragonclaw..." I replied, smirking. 'It's been so long since we used _those _names, hasn't it?' I thought to myself, shaking my head.

"Okay, on three..." He started. We both held our paintball guns up, courtesy of Mr. G&W(A/N: I don't even know how he got 'em, nya... So, don't bother to ask ^^;), aiming at Peach's dress. The paintballs inside them guns happpened to be black. And green. And red. And- you get the point. Anything but pink.

"Three... two..." We said, him being first, me second. "One!" We whisper yelled, shooting at Peach rapid-fire. Yeah we both knew this was pretty harsh, but... Well, to make a long story short: We hated Peach for not standing up for herself in the Mario games and being somewhat suckish at Brawl and Melee, in our point of views, at least.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed, her dressed getting "ruined" as she said. Me and Ly quickly retreated, our mission a success.

"Awright!" We yelled when we were out of earshot of Peach, who could still be heard wailing over her "ruined" dress. I actually thought we made it even better...

"That was epic!" My cousin whisper-yelled as we high-fived eachother.

"Heck yeah it was!" I whisper-yelled right back. "That's another-"

"-mission success for-"

"Team YinYang!" We whisper-yelled the last part in unision. We named ourselves Team YinYang because of our 'codenames', our personalities, and because we really were like darkness and light. Hot and cold. Soft a- you get the point.

We were walkin' towards the food place thingy and justa talkin' about the harsh prank we pulled, when...

"Do you-a know-a who-a pulled that-a prank-a?" Mario's vioce came to both of our ears, shushing us both up.

"Nuh-uh," I replied. "Isn't that right, Ly?" I asked, pulling my innocent act. He nodded; he was never really good at lying.

"Well, if-a you-a two find out-a, tell-a me-a." The plumber in red and blue said, walking off.

"Sir, no, sir!" I whispered under my breath.

"Hey, shouldn't we continue on our way to the cafateria?" Ly asked.

"Mhm." We walked on like nothing happened.

|In the cafateria, already having food and sitting at the table with the people you will find out of in a second, still Cindy's pov|

"Cindy, Ly, where have you two been for the past fifteen, twenty minutes?" Roy asked me and my cousin sternly as we took our seats beside eachother.

"Yeah, you two are never late for lunch," Ike said, looking bored as he started nomming on his food.

"We just had to take care of a few things," I replied smoothly, taking a bite out of a fry. 'Hmm...' I thought to myself, rummaging in my pocket for a familiar bottle.

"You were the ones who pulled the prank." It was a statement, not a question.

Me and Ly looked at Marth like, 'Why would we do such a thing?' My look was innocent; Ly's expression was bored.

"Found it~" I whispered to myself in a sing-song voice, pulling out a minature bottle of maple syrup.

"Uhh... why do you have that?" Roy asked. Apparently he, Ike, and Marth didn't believe me and Ly for not doing the prank.

"I love maple syrup," I stated boredly, pouring some onto my plate, then grinning widely. Apparently my cousin knew what I was gonna do, but didn't stop me.

It was only like a few seconds, but my plate was clean before any of them could even finish a sentence. Literally. Ike was gonna ask a question and only got to the fifth word before my plate was clean.

"How in the name of the goddesses do you do that?" Marth asked, bewildered by how fast I could eat.

"Probably my 'animal' blood," I said, laughing quietly to myself.

"What?" Roy asked, confused.  
>"She says she can do stuff faster than others because she has animal blood in her. And-"<p>

"-because I'm awesome," I interrupted, making my cousin let out a long sigh then continue eating his own food. Which consisted of a hamburger and a salad.

"Ooookaaayyy..." Ike said, still nomming his own food.

"You guys are sloooowwww," I whined. "I wanna get more training in today!"

"Why? It hasn't even been but an hour since we've stopped training!" Roy exclaimed.

"Maybe I like kickin' people's a**es," I replied, laughing at their slightly shocked look from my choice of words.

So, all we did while in the food place thing, we - mainly I - talked, still eating - except me, seeing as I was already done with my food.

|Night, Roy's pov, in the shared room of the main characters of this fic|

I sighed to myself lightly while laying down on my bed. Cindy was up and staring out at the stars as usual.

"Why can't you go to sleep _without_ staring at the stars for about five minutes?" I asked, remembering that she never slept without staring at the stars. 'I kinda miss those nights, actually... We were the best of friends... Until _that_ happened,' I thought the last sentence in a bitter voice.

"Well... I don't know. I just have this odd feeling to stay up longer than I need to, just to look at the stars..."

"Well, can you go to sleep now?" I asked, yawning. It was my duty to watch out for her, and watch out for Ciyori I will.

"Fine, fine..." She said, yawning.

After a few seconds, I heard a light breathing sound. 'Good, she's asleep...' I thought to myself, my eyes closing. 'Another day awaits... Another day that I won't be able to see my true friend from back then (A/N: Lol, rhyme... xD)...' I went to sleep right after that thought, breathing lightly.

**~waffles~**

_Okay, yeah, I did have to make a rhyme and use alliteration for the title. I just love alliteration, nya~ Anywho, R&R, still excepting OCs, even though I know no one will bother to send one in... And - even though this is possibly not anywhere near finished - I am asking if I _should_ make a sequel. From last chapter, I don't own ant songs mentioned. Now that I think about it, I don't think I put disclaimers for anything else... Like in the second chapter, didn't I mention the Akatsuki somewhere? If I didn't then my sleep-deprivation is really getting to me... Anywho, as I said earlier, R&R, nya. _


	7. Some guilt, and an apology

_Huzzah~ I 've finally updated, nya~ I doubt anyone cares though :/ Anyways, the claimer: I own this story plot, my OC's, and my other ideas. And I own a copy of Melee, while not being able to borrow Brawl from my bro's gf anymore. Meh... I knew there was another reason for my hatred for her :/ Anyways, me no own the SSB series or anything else mentined in this story. I only own the aforementioned things in my claimer. Anyways... See ya after the chapter._

**~waffles~**

Some guilt, and an apology

_Recap of last time: After a few seconds, I heard a light breathing sound. 'Good, she's asleep...' I thought to myself, my eyes closing. 'Another day awaits... Another day that I won't be able to see my true friend from back then...' I went to sleep right after that thought, breathing lightly._

|Cindy's pov, 5:55 a.m.|

I sighed slightly, asking myself quietly why I'd woken up this early. 'I mean, I never get up before 6 in the morning! Unless I want to write, but do I really feel like writing? Of course not!' So, to sum everything up: I was trying to figure out why I woke up so early.

"Woah..." I whispered aloud, staring outside the window of the room. "That is... beautiful..." I murmured tiredly to myself, staring at the sun that was slowly waking up. All the colors mixing... the dim brightness flowing over the land, dousing everything in a pale light, growing brighter with each second.

I kept staring at the window, unaware of my surroundings... until the familiar sound of Old Time Rock & Roll started playing.

My hand instantly snapped at my phone, Kay, and shut her up by pressing OK on the pop-up thing that said alarm on the screen.

"I need to remember to change that alarm..." I said to myself, staring at my phone for a few minutes, watching as time passed by. 'Maybe I should go ahead and change the alarm,' the thought rang through my head, pestering me for a while before I desided to finally change it.

'Hm... should it be Monster by Skillet or Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace...?' I thought to myself, slightly frustrated. 'Hmm... Monter~ That's the one it shall be!' I made up my mind quickly, changing the alarm thing to Monster instead of my favorite Bob Seger song.

I glanced at the clock. It was now 6:30 a.m., a few minutes after my alarm had went off, and I wasn't tired like I normally was at this time.

"Why do I suddenly feel like destroying something _just_ to make someone else happy?" I sighed. Why did I feel gui- oh right. Peach's dress. Gahh... Now to break some rules, shall I?

Being as quiet as I possibly could, I got up and went to the bathroom, quickly changing. Then, I snuck out of the room. Like... like... like... some ninja... Gaara! Yeah, like Gaara ^ -^. Anyways... back to the mission.

|A few minutes later, after retrieving Peach's "ruined" dress and going to where no one should be at the moment|

I hummed the Mission Impossible theme while doing everything I could to get all of the other colors out of the dress, other than pink.

"I could add onto it..." I muttered to myself, finally getting it back to it's original pink color. Pulling out my pen and notepad, I scribbled something down that wouldn't look like my handwriting. Nor did I make it look like Ly's. I could do that... but I'm not that harsh to family. Unless they piss me off; then they better watch their backs.

I stuck the note onto the dress that I decided to fold, cause what's the point in washing something that you're gonna put outside of someone's door not folded up? Anyways...

Sneaking down the hall, I attempted at remembering which room was Peach's and Zelda's. 'This one, definately this one,' instantly came to my head as I stopped infront of a certain room. I placed the dress and note onto the floor infront of the door, then quickly made my Gaara-like retreat, but... without all of the sand.

|About 7:00 a.m., 3rd person pov|

All was well, if you count everyone on time for breakfest, Cindy's cleaning her plate in under 30 seconds (A/N: o3o holy- I don't know anyone who could do that, nya... xD), and the normal "You all're too slow!", then yeah, everything was normal. Everything, until a bit later... But we shall save that for later, shan't we?

**~waffles~**

_Okay! Now I should _reeaaalllyyyyy _get to sleep, nya! Even though I'm pumped up after watching PewDiePie's work and stuff T~T Anywho, R&R people~ I might be able to keep my sanity long enough to finish this fic, nya~ And seriously, you people need to watch PewDiePie's work on youtube ^ -^ and NTAS. The stuff is awesome. Ooo~ And Brawlgasm, if ya haven't watched it already! Anywho, sorry for the short chapter... 'till next time, nya~ _


	8. Somewhat of a Chapter

_Huzzah. The awesome me has returned. I'm guessing none of you care. This chapter is short, and I am sooo not sorry, because it is obvious it's short, because look at the title of the chapter for whatever magical being/God/Goddess you believe in's sake. Anyways, you know the whatever. Look at the other chapters to find out what I mean._

**~waffles~**

Somewhat of a chapter

_The Oldeth Recap O' Doom: All was well, if you count everyone on time for breakfest, Cindy's cleaning her plate in under 30 seconds, and the normal "You all're too slow!", then yeah, everything was normal. Everything, until a bit later... But we shall save that for later, shan't we? _

|like last chapter in this weird little box|

"Hey guys! Guess what!" A familiar voice broke the conversation the three FE characters, Cindy, and Ly were having.

"Whatcha want, ya freak?" Cindy and Ly asked Capton Falcon simultaniously, somewhat freaking out the current occupants of the table and CF, and they themselves looking annoyed.

"I just wanted to say that Peach was apologized to in a letter and that her dress was cleaned," he stated.

"Did it say why?" Roy inquired.

"Did the note say who it was?" Marth.

"Was the note written by someone who was sorry for her and decided to go ahead and get it cleaned?" Ike.

"No, no, and no," Cindy stated, making the five - Ly, Roy, Marth, Ike, and Falcon - look at her confusedly.

"How do you know this?" Ly asked the female, staring at her like she was the most stupidest person in the world.

"I woke up at, like, o five hundred fifty-five hours and decided to walk around a lil' bit an-"

"What did Master Hand say about not having someone with you?" Marth scolded.

"Don't get your _panties_ in a knot, _Princess_," Cindy said, chuckling at the pissed look he gave her. "Anyways, I started walking around and came by Peach 'n' Zelda's room and seen Peach's dress outside of the room. So, I just read the note...?" She said, ending it with a question.

"Okay," CF stated, "anyways, I'm out!" He left.

The five all stared for a second.

"Oooookaaaayyyy... Can me 'n' Ly train together agaisnt y'all t'day?" The now-hopeful girl inquired.

"Fine. Don't think it'll be a normal thing, though," Roy stated.

After they all finished with breakfeast (which was normal, in their standards), they headed to the training room for some intense training. Not really noticing the time passing by, and from time to time getting called to Brawl and stuff like that. Pretty boring, really. After lunch, they trained s'more... mainly they just trained all day, so tomorrow they were going to take a break, is what Roy said.

**~waffles~**

_Huzzah. This bloody chapter is finally done... Eh, who cares. Review, hopefully, possibly. Even though you most likely won't, and you might be sitting there, just thinking 'I won't review, just because I don't wanna hurt this person's feelings' or 'I'm not gonna review because I can't really think of anything to say about this fanfiction' or something along both of those lines. Why're ya reading this anyways? Who cares about this little note thing? Just possibly review, hopefully put this on your alert list thing, and wait. _


	9. Somewhat of a Chapter Pt 2

_I own this fic, and stuff that I own. And some of those aren't the production of Melee and Brawl. Just read the chapter, verdammt*. (May: Stop being so harsh! Me: Shut up.)_

**~waffles~**

Somewhat of a Chapter Pt. 2

_Le Recap: After they all finished with breakfeast (which was normal, in their standards), they headed to the training room for some intense training. Not really noticing the time passing by, and from time to time getting called to Brawl and stuff like that. Pretty boring, really. After lunch, they trained s'more... mainly they just trained all day, so tomorrow they were going to take a break, is what Roy said._

|Somewhere, in a faraway place (somewhat)|

"So, you have the plans for the girl?" An evil genious asked, peering out from the shadows at his worker.

"Y-yes, Sir. All we have to do is wait for Ferek to get back from his m-mission, Sir." The worker stuttered ever so slightly.

"Good..." This man laughed a laugh close to Kira's, but not awesome enough.

|In the Smash Garden thing, after the last training session for the day (roughly 7:00 PM)|

Cindy and Ly were sitting on one of the benches, talking to the Kid Smashers/Smasherette. They were chatting about different pranks to pull on the others, and Ness suggested they dye all of Ike's clothes pink - Cindy, Ly, and the Kids' had a laugh at that- Popo said they should freeze some of them when it was Winter, which Cindy had to say that "Yes, it would be fun and funny to see some of them freeze. Buuut, then we will have to take care of the ones who'll get sick." They were gonna go through with it anyways.

"Hey, we should start headin' back inside," Cindy stated, staring at the now setting sun.

"Yeah, yeah." Ly yawned slightly.

After they all headed inside, Cindy exclaimed "To the food place thing!" in a whisper, whilst pointing towards the in the place of food, Cindy simply got some pasta (saying "Pastaaa~" like Italy) and some mini-tomatoes. The drink that she got was some kinda soda mix (she has a slight problem with mixing her drinks together i.e. Coski (random Coke/Pepsi name), Dr. Dew (Dr. Pepper/Mt. Dew), Crushwine (Cheerwine/Crush), etc...)

"So, how was your day?" Cindy inquired to the three swordsmen, already half-finished with her food.

"Mine was pretty boring," Marth stated after Roy and Ike had said that their day was good. "Though it was somewhat interesting, to me, at least..."

"Oh? How so?" Ly inquired.

"None of your business."

Cindy smiled slightly to herself, already scheming a plan in her head on how to find out what Marth was hiding.

'That makes me wonder again,' the girl thought, staring boredly at the spider on the wall, listening to her guy friends talking and stuff.

**~waffles~**

_Wonder what Cindy's wondering? How about what Marth is hiding? Will the secret plans be revealed next chapter? Tune in next time. (May: You need to sound more enthusiastic, Leader! Me: Shut up. No one wanted your comments. May: But- Me: Shut up.) I don't own stuff I don't own. If you find the references of what the awesome me doesn't own in here, not, then who cares? Still huzzah, and that's all y' get. Review, I guess._


	10. And Now We Figure It Out

_Soooo booorreeddd... (May: You need to be less antisocial, then. Me: Shut. The. F- Drake: Ooookaaaaay~ You were saying before May said someting? Me: Actually, I was just stating boredom. But, thank you for reminding me, I guess.) I don't own stuff that I don't own, you should know that by now, correct? _

**~waffles~**

And Now We Figure It Out

_Mood Fo Pacer El (-all backwards): Cindy smiled slightly to herself, already scheeming (or however it's spelled) a plan in her head on how to find out what Marth was hiding. 'That makes me wonder again,' the girl thought, staring boredly at the spider on the wall, listening to her guy friends talking and stuff._

|Roughly 9:00 PM, Roy and Cindy's room|

"Hey, Roy..."

"Yeah, Cindy?"

"Ever wondered what it was like, to travel the galaxy and all?" The girl turned to the swordsman, staring at him curiously.

"No, not really. I like being around this place and all."

"But you don't get it, do you?"

"Huh?"

"There are all kinds of galaxies out there, just waiting to be discovered!" Cindy fell back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "And maybe, just maybe... I can find a way back home..." she trailed off, starting to wonder if anyone there even missed her. If not, she'd still take the chance to go back. She wanted to do so much there, and yet... she can't.

"Why would you wanna go back there?" Roy asked, succeeding in not showing his sadness.

"Well... I just wished to do so much there, ya know? Travel the world, go to outerspace, prove that I can be nice to people who think I'm cold-hearted..." Cindy sighed depressedly.

"Oh..." Roy yawned. "Just hurry up and get to bed already, will ya?"

"Why? It's not like we have training tomorrow or any- " she yawned slightly, "-thing..."

"Oh well. You need to rest, now sleep."

Roy had fallen asleep quickly, and, after a few minutes of silent thinking, Ciyori finally got to sleep aswell, making sure to put her headphones in and set her alarm for a little before six. Some blue-haired male was gonna get a visit in the morning...

|Morning, 5:50 AM|

_It's hiding in th-_

Cindy instantly tapped the close button on the alarm and took her headphones out. Sighing, she quickly went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, dried off and got dressed. Brushing her teeth, she looked around for her Iwagakure headband slightly, found it and put it over her left eye, then went back in the bathroom to rinse her mouth. After doing that, she brushed her hair.

"Why am I so curious about finding this out?" she asked herself, grabbing her phone that now read 6:15 AM. She left the room, going to where Marth's and Link's shared room was.

She got there only a minute or two later, and stepped out of the way of the door just as it opened.

"Morning, Marth," the young girl said to the blue-haired swordsman as he walked out of his shared room.

"..." Marth stared at Cindy, not scolding her for not having anyone with her. Instead, he asked, "Why are you here?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'here'."

"Not in your room."

"I wanted to know what you thought was interesting, and I was curious about something." She had a slightly devious tone to her voice, yet at the same time it sounded confused.

"Then you came for nothing," said Marth, starting to go ahead and walk to the training room. Cindy followed stubbornly.

"C'monnn, Marth!" She exclaimed quietly. "I won't tell anyone."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"_No._"

"_Pleeeeaaaasseeeee?_"

"Fine!" Marth huffed quietly as they entered the training room.

"Yay!" Cindy did a little happy dance, before standing infront of Marth.

"First, what is it you were curious about?" Marth seemed slightly hesitant to ask this, seeing as she could ask if he were emotional. Or if he were gay.

"Are you bi?" She looked at him curiously.

Marth stiffened up slightly, and, sadly (to Marth, that is), Cindy noticed this.

"So you _are_?" She grinned deviously.

"..." Sighing, Marth nodded slightly. "You care why?"

"Because~ I was just curious?"

"... okay."

"Now~ What is it that you found sorta interesting yesterday?"

"I figured out that I like one certain male..."

"Oooh~ Is it Link?"

"No."

"Pit?"

"No."

"Roy?"

"_No._"

"Is it-"

"It's _Ike_, okay?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"That was gonna be my last guess..."

"..." Marth face-palmed. "You've figured out what you wanted, are you going to go spread rumors now?" He asked harshly.

"Nope~ I was just curious, I wasn't planning on telling anybody. Buuut..."

"What?"

"If you want~ I could find out if Ike likes you~"

"... I'd rather you not."

"You're so mean, Marth!" Cindy pouted.

Sighing, Marth said, "Just, please don't bother with any of it, okay?"

"Fineee..." 'No promises on not finding the stuff out, though~' She grinned, waved, and ran out to go to the cafeteria.

|Cafeteria|

"Hiiiii people~" Cindy said happily, sitting down at the table, not bothering with getting anything to eat.

"Yo, C." Ly stared at her for a minute or two, before asking "You ain't gonna eat?"

"Nahhh. Hey, Ike~"

"Hmm?" Ike raised an eyebrow at her, Roy and Ly were also curious.

"Can I ask you something later?"

"Sure...?"

Cindy grinned like the insane person she can be, saying "Great~!" before jumping out of her seat and dashing out of the cafeteria, going to the garden thing to watch flowers grow (with much failure).

"... she's gonna get in trouble for doing that, isn't she?" Ly asked blankly. Roy nodded, and they all went back to breakfast.

**~waffles~**

_Now we know what Marth was thinking and Cindy was wondering, ne? Yeah, yeah... Keep on reading if you want, yadda yadda yadda.. (May: You. Are. Mean. Me: No, my sense of 'niceness' is just different from others. May: But- Me: Different!) Review possibly?_


	11. Figured it out? Or not?

_Huh. I really haven't had any ideas for this so far~ But I am assuming my odd habit of obsession has caused me to think of something~ (May: Yeah, caused her to think of some my- Me: -glares-) Anywhoz, as I have already said, I don't own the SSB series~ Now, ONWARDS, MY UNICORN ARMY~ (Drake: -whispering to Mike- Think she's had to my hot cocoa? Mike: *whispers back quietly* Yes. Me: -giggling and smiling crazily-)_

**~waffles~**

Figured It Out? Or Not?

_Cap of Re: Cindy grinned like the insane person she can be, saying "Great~!" before jumping out of her seat and dashing out of the cafeteria, going to the garden thing to watch flowers grow (with much failure)._

_"... she's gonna get in trouble for doing that, isn't she?" Ly asked blankly. Roy nodded, and they all went back to breakfast._

|Out in the garden thing|

Cindy happily jumped onto one of the benches, standing up and looking around. It felt great to finally be alone and _not_ being in a bathroom for once!

"Hey, what's up?" Aaaand the moment was ruined.

"Can't I just be left alone from sometimes?" She said. Yes, she says from sometimes. Problem? Didn't think so.

"Well, I didn't mean to run into you... And plus, Master Hand told youto always be in one of your 'protectors' presence, didn't he?"

"... shut up." Cindy pouted, before jumping off of the bench and onto the ground. "Hey, Pit. May I ask you something that doesn't involve the question I'm asking now?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"What's your view on Twilight?"

"... what's that?"

"Something you never wanna see. Anywho, gotta run! Bye!" Before the angel could say anything, Cindy ran off.

|Real world, at school|

"Hey, anyone notice that Ly has been gone for, like... a long time?"

"Yeah, and wear is that Emo cousin of his? Uhh, what was her name again? Sandy? Cidney?"

"I think it was Cindy..."

"Yeah! That!"

Chatter was going around Xavier Enraches Middle School (or XEMS (A/N: LOL, notice anything? x3) for short) about the two missing students that haven't been there since Friday, and since now it _was_ Thursday (A/N: i think? -cant keep trank well- ^^'), they both had been out for four (A/N: I HATE FOUR! IT IS AN EVIL NUMBER! the almighty Three is a safe number. it is...) school days already. Which wasn't like either of them. At all.

"Well, there was that broadcast on the news this morning a-"

"Whoa, dude. Hol' on. You want the news?" The class started laughing.

"I didn't want too! I didn't have a choice! It was either boring news or a kid show.."

"I don't blame you. Now, please continue, oh Wise One."

"Anyways, it said something about two children having not come home on Friday, and not coming out of their room on Saturday. I'm supposing the first one goes for Cindy, and the second for Ly; seeing as, Ly was here the rest of Friday, and Cindy never left the school. Well, with any of us seeing, at least."

"Hey, that's true, Mike... How'd you remember and think of all of that?"

"I'm one of the smartest kids in school; what do you expect?"

"True." The bell rang, and, after a few seconds, the teacher rushed in, looking like a _total_ wreck.

"Okay class! Get out your math books and turn to page 333! Do the whole page and turn all the work you have done at the end of class!" The teacher, Mrs. Daners, sat down and started sorting everything she had.

Everyone sighed, and started working.

Bzzt. Mrs. Daners, is Mike Isaacs in your class? 

"Yes, he is. Why?"

He is being signed out. Bzzt.

"Mr. Isaacs."

"I know." Mike got up and put his messanger bag onto his shoulder after packing his stuff up.

He left the room after he and some others shared their goodbyes, and he went to his locker. Locker 537.

He turned the combonation lock a few times clockwise, before thinking '23..', and turning it to twenty-three. Then he turned it twice counter-clockwise, making sure he passed a certain number only once, and then said aloud "47.." and letting it settle on 47 for a second, then turned it to the right again. The locker made a _Click_ and Mike opened it, shoving all of hisschool stuff into his locker. Neatly, might I add.

He put his journal that he took _everywhere_ into his messenger bag, along with the book he checked out from the local library that he brought to school, Candide. Yeah, by Voltaire. What? He likes history.

Anyways, he finished putting the stuff into his messenger bag before going to the front desk, where his mother was waiting for him. And they left the school, going towards their house.

|Somewhere, in the same faraway place as in _Somewhat of a Chapter Pt. 2_|

"Ferek! That _idiot_! HE HAD THE PERFECT CHANCE TO CAPTURE THAT... THAT...!" The leader was enraged.

"Uh, Sir..."

"WHAT!?"

"Uh, um, n-n-nevermind..." The grunt sqeaked, before scurrying away quite quickly.

The leader growled darkly, slamming his fist onto his desk, and surprisingly no- _Crack, snap, crash._ Wait, nevermind... he did break it (A/N: twss...).

He growled again, thinking 'Time for a new desk... and to kill Ferek, once I get my hands on him...!'

**~waffles~**

_Oh, and for what I didn't add at the top, I totally don't own Twilight. If I did, I most likely wouldn't have a fanfiction account. And be hated by many. And be dead, because, I mean, seriously. Twilight is horrible. And soooo? Whatcha thiiiiiink~? (Drake: She really needs to stop drinking hot cocoa in the morning... Mike: That she does, Drake. That she does. May: being ignored Casey: =being huggled= Jade: /huggling Casey\) R&R GUYS! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL OF THE REVIEWS I'M GETTING!(NOT! BECAUSE I'M NOT GETTING ANY AT ALL! T^T)_


	12. WHAT THE MOTHER FIRETRUCK!

_Heeeyyyoooo~ Haha, uploaded this yesterday, and now today. And now I'm bored... (Drake: She hasn't had her daily cocoa today. Me: Shush.) Anyways, I only own the plot, dialogue, and my characters Mike, Ciyori, Makaro, Ly, and the others at XEMS. Well, except Espeon, who shall be mentioned this chapter. OH~ And Espeon belongs to my guest reviewer, Espeon ^^ On with the chapter~_

**~waffles~**

WHAT THE MOTHER FIRETRUCK?!

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrecap: The leader growled darkly, slamming his fist onto his desk, and surprisingly no- _Crack, snap, crash_. Wait, nevermind... he did break it._

_He growled again, thinking 'Time for a new desk... and to kill Ferek, once I get my hands on him...!'_

|Real world, Saturday, Alvin's house|

Everyone was in the backyard of one of the most popular guy's in XEMS, Alvin', house. Well, not everyone. Just who he invited~ And that, somehow, included one of the oddest girls in school: a white-haired, red-eyed, tank top wearing person named Espeon.

Currently, though, Espeon was in her swim-wear, and standing at the top of the diving board. She had a grin on her face, stating that she wasn't scared of how high she was in the air. Actually, she was the only one crazy enough to jump.

So she did.

Or, half-did at least.

She did jump, yeah. But, a portal appeared, and she fell through it.

Everyone on the ground, who had been waiting for her to jump, just stared up in shock, then confusion.

What were they staring at? They couldn't remember.

|Still the real world, two days earlier, Thursday, after Mike had left school|

"Hey, mother, why did you sign me out?"

"Well, we have to move..."

"What?! But mom! We just moved here a few weeks ago!"

"I know, dear, but you father's job got moved again. He can't do anything about it..."

"Yes he can! He can quit and get a job that doesn't make us move everywhere!"

"Shut it, Mike! When we get home, you go to your room. "

"But-"

"But nothing! You're going to your room and packing, and the only time you're going to come out is for dinner and then in the morning so we can leave!"

Mike glared at his mother, then stared blankly out the winshield, saying "Yes, mother."

And soon they had gotten home, but... Mike had _other_ plans than what his mother told him to do.

"I'm not moving again," Mike muttered, shoving things into his suitcase. 'Five shirts, five pairs of pants, some boxers, phone and charger even though I might not need it...' He listed things off in his head as he went. He went downstairs for dinner, then went back to his room and waited.

He knew when his mom and dad were asleep, before he snuck back downstairs.

'Okay,' he thought, grabbing a few bags, 'I can do this without waking anyone up.'

He poured some of his favorite cereal - Cookie Crisp - into a bag, and then started grabbing other food things he would eat from around the kitchen before sneaking back upstairs.

He finished packing, and left the house.

|One day after, Friday, SSB world|

"HEY, HEY IKE!" Cindy yelled. Ike ignored her, only making her yell more.

"WHAT?" Ike finally snapped.

"... hi." Cindy giggled idiotically, before giving Ike a :3 face.

"..." Ike facpalmed. "What is it you really wanted?"

"Can we take this conversation somewhere private?" There wasn't anyone in the room they were in.

"..." Ike's head fell, and, shaking his head, got up and left the room, Cindy following behind him.

"Now, what did you want?"

"Do you like Marth?"

Ike blushed, giving her a 'WTF?' look. "Of course I do! He's my friend!"

"Nonono. I mean _like_-like."

"Wha-? No! I don't! I mean, why would I l-like hime like that? He's one of my best friends!" Ike face was red out of embarrassment.

"Ike, you can tell me~ I won't tell anyone~ And plus, it's pretty obvious. You blushin' up a storm!"

"Sh... Shut up!"

"C'mon Ike. I promise I won't tell. Even though I am a liar, I don't joke around with people's crushes and such."

"... fine... I do like Marth. But don't tell anyone! Okay?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Cindy saluted, before running off again.

Ike stared after her, thinking 'If she goes to tell someone, old friend or not, I probably will kill her.'

|Friday, real world, with Mike|

"What the hell?" Mike muttered to himself, staring at the cliff. Well, the cliff, then the cave not so far from the cliff, then the cliff. 'Perfect. I guess I can just live here for a while...'

Everything he needed was around the cave; though, he didn't need the cliff for jumping off. He needed it for, well, nothing. Anyways, there was a small pond with fish in it not to far from the cave, a forest to the east of the pond, a town far to the west, to the north was the cliff, and to the south was just more trees.

Licking his lips, he started to set up 'home'.

|Back to Saturday, real world, Mike|

All I can say is, he's still alive.

|Still Saturday, in the SSB world, with Cindy|

'I'm glad that Roy and the others decided that there wouldn't be training on the weekends~' Cindy was happy. It was like school all over again, which she hated, but she liked it at the same time. It reminded her of home.

She had run off again, and surprisingly, no one had noticed, thinking that she was sleeping in. Roy had woken up when Cindy was still 'asleep' and had done his normal morning thing before going and training.

"I wonder how long it'll be until they find out tha- Gah!" Cindy yelled the last part in shock, jumping back before the girl who had came out of practically nowhere fell on her.

"Uhh, are you, like... okay?" Cindy hesitantly asked, staring at the female with green cat ears. Though she mostly eyed the long sharp nails...

"I'm fine."

Cindy held her hand out, and the female grasped it, glad for the help.

"What's your name?" Cindy tilted her head to the side, letting go of the female's hand.

"I'm Espeon. Who're y- WAIT. You're that girl in my Social Studies class! Uh... Cindy, was it?"

"Oh yeah~ I remember you now! You always get in troubled for cracking jokes during class!" They both laughed.

"So, how've ya been?"

"Well, seeing as I _have_ been in the world of SSB, pretty good~~ You?"

"Wait, wait. Hoooold on. The world of SSB? Super Smash Brothers? Like, with Pit?"

"Yeah! And Roy! My cousin is here with me, too~ Just not... here-here."

"Awesome! So I can get to meet Pit?"

"Yep~ Or, well, the first person to realize I snuck off, at lea-"

"CINDY."

"Ohhhh shiiii..." Cindy slipped behind Espeon, peeking from over the odd-looking female's shoulder to look at an enraged Ly.

"Cindy, what have you been told about running off on your own an- hey, who's this?" Ly's dog ears twitched, trying to push down the small growl in his throat.

"Uhh, this is Espeon. Espeon, my cousin Ly." Cindy could sense the growing tension between the two. "Uhhhh..." She trailed off, nervous, before yelling "LATER!" And running off towards the Smash Mansion.

"CINDY! WHAT DID I JUST START TO TELL YOU?!" Ly ran off after his cousin.

Espeon stood there for a second or two, before running after Ly to not get lost.

|Inside the Mansion, with Roy|

"Hey, Roy? Shouldn't Cindy be with you? It's already the afternoon." Marth stared at Roy.

"She's probably with Ly. I mean, they _are_ cousins after a-" Before Roy could get the word out of his mouth, something - or some_one_ - had tackled him. When he was sitting down.

"Uhhh, hey Roy! Wassup?" Cindy mgreeted, though nervousness was in her voice.

Roy's cheeks turned pink, and Marth (and the others in the room) couldn't help but snicker.

"CINDY! I will f-" Ly stopped his sentence short, standing in the doorway of the room. He had his head bowed, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself.

"Uhhh, hey Cindy? Why's your cousin so pissed?" Espeon looked over Ly's shoulder to give Cindy a quizzical look.

Cindy didn't say anything, just stayed as far away from Ly as she could, but still sitting on Roy's lap.

"Should I even bother to ask...?" Espeon said, staring at Cindy.

"For what?" Cindy titled her head to the side.

"Nevermind."

"Cindy?" Marth said.

"This is Espeon~ Espeon, this is persons you already know." Cindy crawled off of Roy, and Roy didn't complain, though he _did_ want to, and she promptly let herself fall onto the floor after she got to the middle of the room.

"Cindy..."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees, Ly~?"

"Come with me to the training room."

"But, but~ I have to go see Master Hand to explain to him about Espeon..."

"Someone else can do that." Ly gritted his teeth together before saying "Now come with me to the training room. Or we can do it here."

"Do what here?" Espeon asked, looking at everyone, before looking at Cindy who sat up.

"But that's incest, cousin~"

"Cindy. You know what I'm talking about."

"But I don't wannaaaaaaa~ It's Saturday~ Can't I just have a little fun?"

Everyone in the room stared at the half-argument, half-conversation. The argument part being Ly's side, the other Cindy's.

"What is going on here and who is this?!"

Espeon let out a startled scream, Ly gasped, and Cindy screamed/yelled "WHAT THE MOTHER FIRETRUCK!?"

If MH could, he would've facepalmed.

**~waffles~**

_Finally~ Another long chapter~ The first long chapter was chapter four, remember~? And I again thank my guest reviewer Espeon for sending in an OC~ And how did you guys like it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Amazing? Like fifty million rainbows and the sun is setting and the moon is setting also? R&R if you get all of the references in this chapter~ And just rate and review point blank~~~ (May: I think I might be going insane... Leader's happy and she hasn't had any hot cocoa today... goes to a corner) ^^ _


	13. The story so far

_So, uhh... I dunno, I just felt like doing one of these... Helpful, though, non? So... I still don't own the SSB series, if you wanted to know. Or Espeon... I only own what I own. Uh.. goodbye... until.. the... end... -leaves-_

**~waffles~**

Cindy is in her math class, a tornado bell rings, and she gets sent back in the class room from lack of hallway-space. She hides in the closet (A/N: not a homosexual joke...), where she finds a portal. She gets back out, gets her bookbag, and enters it. (A/N: that wouldve been funnier if she were a he, non~?) She then meets Roy, Ike, and MH.

She meets the Smashers/Smasherettes (sort of) and decides not to tell that she doesn't do good in big crowds. She gets trained by Ike and Marth (well, they just figured out which weapon she was most compatible with...), and then they went to the cafateria. We find out that Ike thinks Cindy is beautiful and has a voice of an angel. Roy wakes up and wonders why he wasn't awoken. Cindy is sitting at a table, Red asks to join her, and she accepts. Ike and Marth join, and Marth starts a tiny conversation (literally). Cindy wonders about Ly, hears said male's voice, then starts wondering if she's hearing things, and Red overhears her speaking about Ly, asking a few question about who Ly was. Cindy wants to go outside for a second, Roy appears out of practically no where, stating he would take her outside (A/N: dont think pervertedly, dont think pervertedl- too late...). Cindy spots Ly, and they have a family moment, before going inside again. They realize (Roy, Cindy, and Ly) that they have to explain all of this to MH.

Ly gets worried, seeing all of the juice of the fruit Cindy ate. He handcuffs her, and then takes her to Roy's and her room, with Roy leading the way. Roy returns to his and Cindy's room at 7:00, and finds that the female isn't there. He found her sitting in the living room, talking with Ike, Marth, and some other Smashers. She was cuddling Pikachu, and Roy felt slightly jealous about that. Cindy thinks that Roy seems more hesitant. She asks Pit if he worshipped any other god/goddess, and he said he didn't. Cindy yawns, and she and Roy head back to their room and go to sleep.

Cindy woke up the next day, and sees that Roy's already awake with his armor on. He tells Cindy that she's going to be trained double time, and that even Ike and Marth said so. Then they headed to the cafeteria. Jigglypuff was messing with Pichu again, so Cindy decides to intervene, telling Jigglypuff he (she?) would get a cookie if (s)he left Pichu alone. When that was done, she went back to the table to see Ike, Marth, and Ly had joined the table. Cindy remembers something she can use as blackmail against Ly, and gets stared at oddly by the three swordsmen from how fast she cleaned her plate. Her tongue is threatened to be cut off by Ly with a pair of scissors. Cindy begs to start training early, and so they do. After they finished breakfast, at least. She defeated them, and they all just sat around for a few minutes, drinking water and catching their breaths. Link came to get them because MH had called a meeting. Cindy had been a smartass to MH, resulting in him giving her a finger-glare, before being interrupted by Red about why everyone was called together. There is a tournament in a month that everyone had apparently been training for, and they all wanted to just eat, shower, and go to bed. MH states something about a mysterious man lurking around outside of the mansion. The giant hand says that he was targeting one of them, and turned to Cindy, which made everyone else do the same. She states she had seen him, when MH asks her about it. Cindy is put under 24/7 survallience, except for when she has to do stuff in private. Ly, Roy, and Pit are told to protect her. A small bit later, Roy and Cindy are in their room, both in their beds. Cindy is mezmerized by the night sky and the almost-full moon. Roy blushes slightly when he looks over at her, from the way the light splashes on her face. Cindy asks him what stars are to him, and he says they're all unique, like humans. She asks if he ever thought what a star truly ment to him, and he said he didn't. Cindy states that stars are like snowflakes: their own pattern, their own uniqueness. Roy agrees with this. He suggests they go to bed, Cindy asks where her bag is, and, after Roy tells her, she gets it and pulls out her favorite blanket: Ken. Cindy falls asleep not long after, and Roy does the same. We go to Ike and Ly's room, 15 minutes earlier, to find that Ike is asleep, and Ly is still awake. He listened to one song, but got bored after a while, and listened to another, eventually falling asleep.

Some random person who we called Mystery asked himself while he was sent to spy on Cindy. He left where he was spying and went to sleep. And that's when we had figured out that Cindy's real name is Ciyori. Cindy wakes up at 5:45 in the morning, asks herself why she wakes up at odd times in the morning, and did her morning routine. She eventually wakes Roy up (after threatening him) and tells him to get dressed so they could get some practice in before breakfast. Cindy went ahead to the training room, and started thinking about who was a great fighter and who would be best to spar against. She fell asleep, and songs were playing in her head, the most prominent being Monster by Skillet. We then go to 'Mystery's point of view, and he starts ranting ot himself, and that is where we find out his name is Makaro D. Ferek, and Roy enters the room, therefore unknowingly calming Makaro down. We switch back to third person, see Roy's reaction, and have a flashback. After the flashback, Roy wakes Cindy up and they start training.

Cindy's bored, and decides something just for laughs. She gets Ly (off screen, of course) and they go to where the dog-human was found in Chapter 2, each having paintball guns with anything _but _pink in them, courtesy of Mr. G&W. They used each other's code names (Frostbite and Dragonclaw), and they started a count-down. When they got to one, they both shot at Peach, their victim. And she started screaming about how her dress was 'ruined', even though it looked better to them. They retreated, saying that their mission was a success. They say, changing the lines up before finishing together, "That's another - mission success for - Team YinYang!" They were walking towards the cafeteria, talking about their harsh prank, when they both went quiet because Mario talked to them, asking them if they know who pulled that prank-like-hate-thing. Some things happened, and Ly and Cindy continued to the cafeteria, meeting the three Fire Emblem swordsmen. Then, soon (or not-so-soon, in Cindy's time), they all finished lunch. It was soon night-time, and we see Cindy and Roy in their shared room (which makes no sense because Cindy's a girl and Roy's a boy), and Cindy's staring outside at the stars. Roy asks her why she can't go to sleep starng out at the stars, then he thinks about how they had been best friends until apparently something horrible happened, and Cindy gave her answer. Roy asked if they could go to sleep then, and Cindy agreed, both falling asleep on their seperate sides of their rooms.

Cindy wakes up extremely early, decides to change her alarm, then sneaks out to clean Peach's dress and write a note of apology.

Capton Falcon gets called a freak simultaniously by Ly and Cindy, resulting in him and the others being slightly freaked out, then reports the news of the apology to them. The three Fire Emblem characters then ask if it was someone who felt sorry for her, if it said who it was, and did it say why. Saying no to all three and getting questioned by Ly, Cindy states that she had walked out alone (getting Marth to scold her, and then making an overly used joke to the bluenette) and had seen the clean dress and note, deciding to read it. Capton Falcon leaves, leaving Cindy asking if she and Ly could train together against the swordsmen.

We come in to see Boss, an evil, evil man, saying something about 'plans for the girl,' whatever that means. His henchman/worker/thing stutters out an affirmative, scampering off. Boss lets out a close-to-Kira-but-not-awesome-enough laugh. We then go to see Cindy, Ly, and the Kid Smashers/Smasherette talking, thinking of pranks to pull on other Smashers/Smasherettes, when Cindy states something about needing to head inside, for the sun was setting. They head to the cafeteria, getting there food, and going to their seperate tables, Cindy and Ly sitting at the table they usually do, with the three swordsmen from the same game. And, I can't really think of how to summarize the rest.

Cindy and Roy share a somewhat depressing moment, with Cindy talking about traveling the Galaxy and finding a way back home. Roy somehow forces Cindy to sleep, falling asleep not-that-long after. The female wakes up extremely early in the morning for her tastes, wanting to find out someting about Marth, which she obviously does. She makes a plan to find out if Ike likes Marth in return, though doesn't tell Marth this, and quickly leaves to the cafeteria, sliding into her seat, asking Ike if it was okay to ask him something later. Ike agreed, looking somewaht confused, and Cindy quickly ran off again, leaving Ly asking Ike and Roy if she was going to get in trouble for doing that. After Roy nodded, they went back to their breakfast.

Cindy is standing on one of the benches in the garden-thing, when Pit ruins her alone-time. She asks for his view on Twilight, and, seeing that he (thankfully) doesn't know what it is, she tells him to never read it before running off. We then get a peek at the real world, inside of XEMS, and find that Mike actually knows what happened. He gets signed out by his mother for some reason found out in the next chapter. We go back to that faraway place in the other part of the chapter that was split in two, and see Boss break his desk.

There is a lot of fucking timeskips and worldskips. First to Saturday in the real world, then Thursday in the same world, Friday in the SSB realm, Friday in the RW, Saturday again RW, and finally back to actual-time, SSB realm. Espeon almost fell on Cindy, and then they traveled back to the Smash mansion with Ly chasing after Cindy, and Espeon running to not be left behind. Cindy makes a sex reference, MH startles Espeon, Ly, and Cindy, and MH wishes he could facepalm.

And holy mother of fuck, I really want to continue this for more fucked-upness. And more sex jokes.

**~waffles~**

_Yes. This is fairy, fairy shitty. But remember, this story, the whole entire story, was started when I was, like, what? Eleven? It's been two years since then, so I think I might be able to actually make this story readable. Not that it wasn't before, but I think I could make it make more sense and all, even though you might not get what I mean. But whatever._


End file.
